borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hidden basement
After much time trawling through the forums for an answer to this puzzle I found this: "Walk up to door with Another Piece Of The Puzzle active. Don't turn it into Tannis" I found this information on the Gearbox forum posted by a Gearbox developer. I expect many will dipute this information so I have posted a link & web adress to the page: http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=78136&highlight=basement&page=61 If you want to find out more of the outlandish (and funny) theories you can read through (WARNING: It's about 70 odd pages) If this is posted on the main article I would like it to be acredited to all the people on the forum for doing the leg work and working out the answer. Plaza X1 (email removed to avoid spam. check page history if you need it) Actually, you're absolutely rigt, this is the way I got it to work. I'm a little busy, so if you're feeling up to it, would you mind putting this in the main article? : Looks like someone put the critical "and have NOT killed the Rak Hive" in there - this is important because many/most of the posts in the above thread (that I read, like not even 1/4 of the pages) say you can do it before you give the key piece to Tannis as per above quote - but THAT is TOO LATE! Best go to New Haven immediately after talking to the bot that opens the way to the Trash Coast. --UnRheal 19:27, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Lockers in the Hidden Basement With a character on Playthrough 2, I've been going into the Hidden Basement over and over to farm Riders. However, I noticed that the lockers in the hidden basement ONLY seem to contain items or weapons (in other words, no ammo or cash). While I know that lockers can contain these things, it seems to be certain that the three in the hidden basement always have items/weapons. Pretty good ones, too - every time I go down there, at least one of them has a purple or legendary weapon. Can anyone else confirm this on, say, PT 1 so it can be put in the article? -- Claptrap 11:53, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I can confirm this for both playthroughs. I did several runs of it on multiple characters and each time there were two handguns and one shield. Furiant 23:42, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, so I just did another run and there's one handgun and two shields. Still all items, but not what I previously claimed. Furiant 00:17, February 14, 2010 (UTC) : Ya - Never found ammo or cash in the lockers in the basement either - always items or weapons. --UnRheal 19:27, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :: The pile of skag poo behind crazy earl's shack is the same way, it always contains an item (usually blue). Mictlantecuhtli 02:34, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Further confirmed, except I keep getting class mods (Usually 1 COM, 1 pistol, and 1 sheild) never gotten 2 pistols and I just finished my 10th run xD Willhelm 55 11:57, March 6, 2011 (UTC) this may be added to notes on the page as a specific locker drop (items vice ammo/dough). 14:42, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Other Secret Room Secrets? I feel like we're missing something in the secret room. Is there more there than meets the eye? 1. The sign on the southern wall that says Look doesn't seem to point or reference the Rider gun chest. 2. The Arrows behind the tree also don't seem to point to the rider gun chest. ZoeyMithra 02:13, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :there are cashboxes behind it similar to the ones claptrap "aha"s at. :I also noticed the "LOOK" on the wall (though I don't exactly remember the "L"). The interesting thing is that on the building in Tbone Junction where you find the spinny-nippled Lilith poster and the Meat Popsicle, the "OOK" is found, with more junk below looking like it says "HATS". Is this anywhere else? Digitalseraphim 13:56, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Didn't Open It wouldn't open before, or after the Rakk Hive was slain does it only open on playthrough two? Mictlantecuhtli 02:34, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Clues to the Hidden Basement In the "notes" noise from the elevator is mentioned. I believe this noise actually comes from the sattelite dish on the roof of the building opposite of the blue shack. Amalyte 13:04, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Reason for undo of elevator Edit If one stands on the roof the building next to Helenas next to the one silver chest and look at the giant satalite dish, it will be seen and heard swinging to one side and pauseing then swinging to the other. 05:42, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Save game editing? If I were to restart the Rakk Hive mission using a save game editor (after I kill the Destroyer) would the Hidden Basement again become accesible, albeit with level 67-68 gear? Montybrady 03:26, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Alternative way to get to the hidden room. It is possible to get to this room using medkit trick/glitch. You need at least 2 players for this because you need a lot of medkits. Using this trick on the roof of the elevator room will not work because the elevator room has additional catwalk ceiling, so you will not be able to clip to the elevator. You can clip in a corner between the elevator room and a fence(near mushrooms). (Tutorial on how to use glitch) # Drop around 130 medkits in the corner between elevator room and a fence(near mushrooms) # Restock. # Jump on medkits until you fall through the ground. # You will fall on top of the hidden room. # Then go to another section of this underground construction through 2 half-transparent windows. # Drop all remaining medkits in the corner near the elevator. # Jump on medkits until you fall through the ground. # You are now in the hidden room. Hi~ a belated trolling I know that everyone is busy playing BL2, but I'm still stuck on BL1 until I can get some extra cash in to buy the latest and greatest. Anyhow~ is there an extra skill point in the hidden basement room? I'm pretty sure I got a skill point when I aligned the "OOK" on the wall with the leg lamp (as the "L"), and I got a message for an extra skill point. I was halfway through my level (50 at the time), so I'm pretty sure it wasn't that I just forgot to spend a point. Can someone else play around with this and check it out? Get behind the table, and line up the lamp so that it connects with the OOK (tires and frame). If you're not sure what I mean by "aligning," it's kind of like the Riddler challenges in Batman when you have to line up the question mark. :nice work. only works between cetain missions. not easy to get to from start. convincing description. tangential reference to another game. i give this trolling 8.5/10. -1 for believability, -.5 for tardiness. 16:29, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Could this be a reference to the "Fudge" scene? I haven't been in that basement for a while and I'm currently unable to do so, but I remember on one of the walls there are two tires, one smaller than the other, next to some sort of sideways V, and the wall glows red. Could this possibly be a reference to the "Fudge" scene? The smaller tire could be the flat, and the V could represent a carjack? SkullFire58 (talk) 16:14, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :it could. try to get someone to share the mission and grab some screenshots. 18:49, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :::I forgot I had a save on PC where I was farming the Rider. I remember it looking a little different, but my description still seems to be accurate. SkullFire58 (talk) 21:23, April 22, 2014 (UTC) as i recall, in an undisturbed room, that was part of a word. _ook_ or somesuch. see if you can get some more support for your theory vis blog/forum. 13:51, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Hm, it seems I might be the only person to have thought of this theory. All I could find was the "ook" theory like you mentioned. Maybe I thought too hard about it. My only other idea is it could be a signature, possibly a nickname or the initials for whoever built that basement? SkullFire58 (talk) 16:05, April 23, 2014 (UTC) My only thought, after watching it on youtube, is that the scene emphasizes "F" to the point that I thought of "Fook". Not much to go on there... the reference is debatable. Interesting observation though. 17:33, April 23, 2014 (UTC) P.S. the "K" in "ook" also looks like a jack. 17:38, April 23, 2014 (UTC)